Just Vodka
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: This is a short one shot. Set in season 1. No pairings. Focuses on Ollie and Vodka. Includes Bratva.


**This is set somewhere in season 1, but it doesn't have a specific place in the timeline.**

Oliver was sitting in his room alone. He was at home, but he always felt like something was missing. Thea was at a party, so he had nothing to do. It was 10:00 pm and everyone was already asleep. He didn't have any Hood business tonight and he was getting bored.

Then he got an idea. His sister was out partying and drinking so why not do the same. For at least one night he would have fun. He knew that Anatoly was in Starling City, so he decided that he should go to one of the bars that were owned by Bratva and get a few drinks.

He took out his phone and dialed Anatoly, who replied immediately.

"Hey Anatoly."

"Oliver Queen! Do you need anything my brother?"

Oliver chuckled. "Actually yes. Where can we meet? I need a drink."

"Oh. I see. Well then I'll text you the address for a good bar where the Bratva usually meets."

"Thanks Anatoly." Oliver was glad he had Anatoly as a friend. And he was a Bratva captain. So he had many friends… or as he usually called them. Brothers.

"Anything for a brother."

With that he ended the call.

Less than a minute later, he got the address. He took his leather jacket and left on his motorcycle.

When he arrived to the bar there was a security guard outside. When Oliver came closer the guard turned to him and asked. "Name?"

He had a russian accent so Oliver guessed what was expected from him.

Instead of giving his name Oliver pulled down the shirt to make the star shaped tattoo visible. The guard nodded and said. "добро пожаловать капитан" (welcome captain)

Oliver entered the bar. He noticed some familiar faces. They probably came to Starling with Anatoly. The moment he entered he could feel the familiar feeling. He felt at home. He felt like he belonged here with those people who were his brothers.

He noticed Anatoly at the bar stand. Anatoly wasn't drinking, probably waiting for him.

Oliver came closer and sat beside his friend. Anatoly turned to Oliver.

"You came. What do you want to drink?"

Oliver smirked. "Is that even a question?! You know what I drink."

Anatoly chuckled and ordered a few vodka shots. Oliver quickly drank one, then another…

They continued drinking. At some point Oliver started feeling quite drunk. Later other guys joined them by the bar.

The night was pretty much a blur. He remembered drinking a lot and enjoying his time with his friends. He couldn't remember how much he drank, but after about 2 bottles of vodka he didn't really care.

Oliver woke up on a couch. He figured out that he was still at the bar. He could feel that he was still under the effect of alcohol. He opened his eyes and saw Anatol,. he was standing by the bar.

He stood up. He felt dizzy as hell. Anatoly turned to him.

"I see you have woken up my friend."

It was visible that Anatoly was also struggling to keep his eyes open.

Oliver smiled. He kind of enjoyed last night. Nothing special, but spending time with the Bratva was entertaining enough. "I feel like shit."

Anatoly laughed and gave him a glass of something. "Maybe this can help."

Oliver looked at the liquid in the glass. It was clear like water, but it didn't smell like water.

"More vodka!?How is it supposed to help me?!"

Anatoly turned away. "I don't know. There is nothing that can help you except sleep. So you can try and see if this works."

Oliver thought about it for a moment. Anatoly was right, there was no point in not drinking it. He already had a headache. He quickly emptied the glass and put it on the table.

"Well then I'll see you later Anatoly."

Anatoly nodded and Oliver started walking out of the bar.

Before Oliver opened the door he spotted a bottle of vodka on the ground. It was half empty, but it was good enough. He grabbed the bottle and left.

When he arrived home it was already 9:00 am. It was a Sunday so everyone was asleep.

While walking home he drank a bit of the vodka he took from the bar.

He was walking with the bottle in his hand to his room and that's when he heard his mother's voice. "Oliver?"

He turned to face his mom, trying to maintain his balance. "Good morning mom!"

Moira looked at her son. He was holding a bottle of vodka and he seemed drunk.

"Is everything ok?"

Oliver took a sip from the bottle. "Ya! I feel great!"

With that he turned around and was about to leave when he saw Thea.

"Ollie?"

He turned back to his mom.

"What?"

"I don't know Oliver. You're the one drinking vodka."

Oliver looked at the bottle. "I was just having fun with my friend last night."

Moira let out a breath. She was hoping her son would stop behaving like this after five years.

Thea turned and walked away before she would also get in trouble.

"And who is this friend?"

"Oh he's like my brother. So don't worry mom."

With that he started walking to his room while singing some russian song he heard in a bar while he was in Russia.

"Забуду имя любимое моё, твоё именно. Имя любимое моё, и непобедимая, любовь моя. Моё именно, имя любимое твоё, моё любимое!" He kept singing.

(This is a Russian pop song. Here's the link -  /n3Go8ub9a1k )

Moira was shocked. Her son was singing in a weird language while drinking vodka.

Oliver entered his room. He was feeling better than yesterday. He hasn't felt like this since Russia.

Meanwhile Thea called Tommy telling him what happened. And Moira called John Diggle.

Tommy arrived at the mansion as soon as he could. He could hear Moira talking with Thea. When they saw him they walked closer to him. Moira was the first one to speak.

"Tommy, do you know where and with who Oliver was?"

"No Mrs. Queen. I'm sorry but I have no idea where he was."

Thea let a breath out. "Well he's drunk as hell, and keeps singing in a weird language."

At that moment Diggle came through the door. "Mrs. and Miss Queen, Mr. Merlyn, I came as soon as I could when you called."

"Thank you for coming. My son is under the influence of alcohol and I don't have time to deal with him." Moira replied sadly.

And then at that moment Oliver himself came down stairs. He was still singing.

"Забуду имя любимое моё, твоё именно. Имя любимое моё, и непобедимая, любовь моя. Моё именно, имя любимое твоё, моё любимое!"

Dig was surprised. He couldn't understand Russian but he could identify when someone was speaking Russian.

"Mrs. Queen, he is currently singing in Russian."

Everyone turned to Dig. Thea spoke up. "Russian?! How the hell does Ollie speak Russian?!"

Moira wasn't impressed. "I'm sorry but I can't deal with this right now."

With that she turned away and left the house.

When Oliver saw the three surprised people in front of him, he stopped singing.

"Good morning guys!" He took another sip of vodka.

Tommy came closer. "Hey Ollie! Where were you last night?"

Oliver smiled trying to maintain his balance. "I was at a bar with my brother."

Thea bit her lip. "Ollie you don't have a brother."

Oliver smirked. "I actually have many brothers. Not by blood but, everyone in the Bratva is so close that we call each other brothers."

Tommy almost choked, Speedy almost fainted, while Dig was trying hard to keep his face straight.

"But guys this is a secret, so shhhh ! Don't tell anyone!" Oliver walked away to the kitchen.

Meanwhile the three that were left in the hallway made a deal to never tell this to anyone including Moira.


End file.
